forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton
| refs5e = | size4e = Medium | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Animate | subtype4e = Undead | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Undead | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always neutral evil | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Skeletons were undead animated corpses similar to zombies, but completely devoid of flesh and did not feed on the living. They could be made from virtually any solid creature, and as such their size and power varied widely. In addition to the basic humanoid skeleton, there were also skeletons created from wolves, trolls, ettins and even giants. Description The undead form of skeletons was held by necromantic energy, which kept otherwise loose bones and joints together and conferred on the undead corpse a glimmer of vitality and rudimentary intellectual capabilities. Although skeletons were most typically created from humanoid remains, many other varieties existed. Variations ; Baneguard : First developed by priests of Bane, these skeletons could phase in and out and hurl bolts of magical energy. ; Blazing Bones : Fiery skeletal undead created when a spellcaster's contingency spell goes wrong, these rare undead could be found in Myth Drannor. ; Bonecrusher skeleton : Large creature skeletons able to swing a greatclub with devastating results. ; Burnbones : Powerful priests of Cyric who have been transformed into their current undead state as a special favor from the Dark Sun. Their place within the church of Cyric is as the baneliches' within the church of Bane. ; Crystal skeleton : A human or demihuman skeleton that has been magically transformed to be made from ice. ; Direguard : Baneguards improved by the Church of Cyric, these skeletons are wreathed in a shadowy field of force that functions as armor. They could also see invisible foes. ; Dust skeleton : Appeared like regular skeletons but with very dry bones, and much lighter as a result. ; Fiery skeleton : Burned with never-ending flames and it is immune to fire. ; Merrow skeleton : A skeletal undead form of the merrow. ; Minotaur skeleton : A skeleton created from the corpse of a minotaur. ; Nimble skeleton : More agile than standard skeletons and able to climb as fast as it can walk. ; Skeleton warrior : Powerful skeletons created from great warriors and who retain all of their fighting skill. Highly resistant to magic and difficult to command, skeleton warriors are rarely found in groups greater than two or three. ; Skeletal dragon : Created from a dragon and retained some of their deadly abilities. Not to be confused with a dracolich. ; Spike skeleton : Tougher than regular skeletons and covered with bony thorns. ; Warhorse skeleton : A skeleton created from the corpse of a war horse. Other Varieties Athach skeleton • Blazing skeleton • Bloody bones • Bonepile skeleton • Boneshard skeleton • Bonewretch skeleton • Death kin skeleton • Decrepit skeleton • Defiling skeleton • Dread • Dry bones • Frost skeleton • Gem eyes • Insectoid • Lightning skeleton • Marrowshriek skeleton • Obsidian skelton • Runeflame skeleton • Shattergloom skeleton • Skeletal tomb guardian • Skinwalker skelton • Skleros • Spine creep skeleton • Stonespawned skeleton • Tortured skeleton • Vicious skeleton Combat Animated skeletons were immune to mind-affecting spells; they could not be rendered unconscious and could not tire. Edged and piercing weapons, such as swords and arrows, were mostly ineffective against skeletons; only blunt weapons, such as warhammers, were effective at knocking the bones apart. Like other undead, skeletons could be repelled or destroyed outright by priests like paladins and clerics. Ecology Creation The necromantic spell animate dead allowed spellcasters to create skeletons. They could also spontaneously rise in locations saturated with evil or necromantic powers. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: *''Jammin'' *''Mad Gyoji'' *''Necropolis'' *''Nymph's Reward'' *''The Flowers of Flame'' *''The Ship Of Night'' ;Board Games: *''Dungeon Command: Curse of Undeath'' ;Video games *''Gateway to the Savage Frontier'' References de:Skelette Category:Skeletons Category:Animates Category:Natural creatures Category:Undead Category:Creatures Category:Creatures found in any terrain Category:Creatures found in any climate Category:Creature templates